Contract Marriage: After Stories
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: What happened to these men after getting married with MC? Let's find out (Followed both after Normal and Happy Ends) Toma Saji, Soji Shirogane, Shinobu Arima


Contract Marriage : After Stories

What happened to their lives after getting married with the Mc? Let's find out!

 **Chapter 1 Toma**

"I hate you Toma Saji!" Miharu Katou-Saji's scream made the obstetrician, nurses and her husband the Toma Saji, Japan's most sought after actor anxious inside the delivery room. Beads of sweats all over her forehead, trembling hands, hoarse voice and so on while her husband is holding her hands for her.

"Miharu honey, just one more push" even Toma seems anxious and cannot find the right words to say to his wife

"Mrs. Saji we can see the head now, please continue pushing" the obstetrician instructed her

"Come on sweetie, the baby's coming now" he whispered it to her ears

"Toma!" as she screams his name the baby's body come out and some gush of blood followed the baby's body

"Baby out at 9:30 pm, baby girl Saji"

"Finally" Toma slowly lay Miharu's head and proceed to the baby to cut her umbilical cord as a promise to her

"Miharu she's beautiful" Toma carried the baby and went to her

"My baby" though still frail she manage to hold her infant.

Just outside the delivery room is Natsuki Saji and Miharu's parents waiting for their newest family member to arrive

"I'm sure they're going to be alright " Miharu's dad reluctantly said

"Dad stop saying that! You don't know how painful childbirth is" a contradiction of Miharu's mom

"Why don't we pray for them and the baby" Natsuki said

"That's right young man"

 **X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

 **Toma's POV...**

I know I've been hurting her since the start and the one who's unfair. And now right in front of my eyes and seeing her suffer like this whereas saying sorry isn't enough. If I could have this pain in its place of her. I couldn't let her raise our daughter alone, I already grow up with Natsuki without any parents to look up to. I don't want our little bundle of joy to experience any of that

 **Miharu's POV...**

I don't know what's going to happen next for me, my daughter and to Toma. I didn't realize that he cares for me so much. I'm not even thinking that there would be an extension in this contract, yes a 9 month extension. If we have divorce during my early trimester, it might get into miscarriage or she might grow up without knowing who her father is. But still my daughter needs her father and a family to grow into.

 **X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"She's beautiful, she had her daddy's eyes" Miharu unhurriedly opens her eyes from the noises she's heeding

"Mr. Manager you're here" she groggily called Toma's boss

"Congratulations Miharu and Toma!" Toma have been glugging his 5th coffee and relocated to Yuri's bed

"Thank you boss!" immense bags underneath their eyes from Miharu's delivery last night befall at Toma's eyes while he adjusted Miharu and the baby

"Any names for the baby?" while being asked by his boss they both look at each other

"Of course we do have" Toma smiled

"She is Tomoe Saji"she held the little girl's tiny hand

"Named after Toma eh?"

"Yes we do" after his boss visited it was then a moment between for the Saji family

"Tomoe? I thought we're going to name her after you" Toma frowned

"It's more cute and besides she looks a lot like her Papa than her Mama" she smiled while holding her baby and kissed her forehead while all of a sudden Toma embraces Miharu tightly

"Hon, the baby" she held Tomoe firmly

"I just wanted to say thank you" he muttered it to her and caress Tomoe's cheek

"I should be the one saying that one to you" his hand ran through her coarse hair and until a knock on the door came

"Please come in!" it is Natsuki and Miharu's parents behind the door

"She's beautiful Mr and Mrs Saji" Miharu's parents praised

"Hello Tomoe, I'm your uncle Natsuki" Natsuki then vellicate the baby until a small smile is formed in the corners of her mouth

"She smiled at you?!" Toma's eyes widened in surpised by the baby's reaction to her uncle

"Oh Honey! Didn't I tell you that I'm fond of him during my pregnancy (napaglihian)" she said after sipping milk from a glass offered by her mom

"Hey!" Toma then cross his arms while Miharu's dad pat him on his shoulder

"Don't worry there's always next time" and he give him a wink plus a smile

"Dad!" Miharu's mom scold him

"Alright why don't we take a family photo instead" Natsuki then brought out his camera at the same time Toma adjusted their positions

"Say cheese"

"Cheese!"Toma and Miharu smiled a flash of light came until a family photo is taken in his LCD screen.

"Oh! This is so cute!" Miharu's parents and Natsuki peeked although Toma plant a soft kiss from her temples

"Papa" she murmured and afterwards Natsuki smiled secretly and during this time Tomoe smiled

There's nothing more beautiful than a happy family made by God, accompanied by two persons and formed by a miracle. Wondefully created through faith, hope and love. Lastly it is also very important to imply family values.

 _I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I've finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life_

 _(Chorus - all)_

 _Thank God I found you  
I'm lost lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you._

 _(Joe)_

 _I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
Don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life_

 _(Chorus - all)_

 _Thank God I found you (I'm thanking you)  
I'm lost lost without you (so lost without you)  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you._

 _-Bridge- (Mariah & Joe)_

 _See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it shows  
That we were destined to shine  
After the rain to appreciate  
The gift of what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way_

 _(Chorus - all)_

 _Thank God I found you  
I'm lost lost without you (lost without you baby)  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life (whole life)  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
I found you_

 _Chorus_

 _Thank God I found you  
I'm lost lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful  
I found you_

 _I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you_

 _-Mariah Carey's Thank God I found you  
_ _  
_ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**  
Author's note: I honestly hate this guy but there's an old saying goes "Sa mata ng Diyos walang expiration date" or in english "In the eyes of God there's no such expiration date".

Please wait for Soji and Shinobu 3

Invite code: bwuY4B

#Mygoodnessitsbeensolong

Encantada The Maidem


End file.
